


Fear

by Gairid



Series: Drabble Dimanche [8]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the weekly Drabble Dimanche challenge in the Live Journal community vc_media. The title is also the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

There was fear in me, a detestable thing that has nothing at all to do with notions of virility and everything to do with loss of control.

Lying broken after plummeting from the very tower where I had been made into the creature I am now gave me time to nurse the fear into something infinitely more satisfying. Not quite rage, but a sinister cousin at least and one that does not sit quite so uneasily with me.

A healing sleep, years-- decades--and who knows what this fear will have morphed into? Something would come of it, that much was certain.


End file.
